Smosh 2011
Anthony Padilla - Shot multiple times by Sergeant Anous. # Man In Car - Eaten by the Easy Bake Oven. # Anthony Padilla - Eaten by the Easy Bake Oven. # Ian Hecox - Shot in the head by a policeman. # 4 Robbers - Shot by Ian and Anthony. # Reginald Peabody - Died of an unknown cause. # Man - Eardrums exploded after hearing Justin Bieber's music. # Anthony Padilla - Ripped apart by bears. # Boy - Eaten by Barney. # Cookie Monster - Died after eating too many cookies and meth. # Ian Hecox - Bludgeoned himself with a baseball bat. # Anthony Padilla - Presumably died of blood loss after being shot by Ian. # Old Man - Died after drinking tap water. # Harry Sachs - Shot multiple times by Sergeant Anous. # Suzie Dixtraw - Strangled by her zombie grandfather. # Ian Hecox - Stabbed by the landlord. # Landlord - Stabbed by Charlie. # Anthony's Mother - Strangled. # Ian Hecox - Shot by the black Santa suit man with a shotgun. # Ian Hecox - Died of childhood obesity. # Hobo - Head ripped off by Ian. # Tooth Fairy - Disintegrated by the Fairy King with his wand. # Anthony Padilla - Lit his face on fire with a candle. # Peter Peter and Robbie the Magical Tapeworm - Ran over by a truck. # Male Runner - Burned to death in the sunlight. # Peter Parker - Fell off a building. # Antoinette Padilla - Ran over by a truck. # Male Motorist - Lit on fire with a can of gasoline. # Ian Hecox - Died of seizure. # Ian Hecox - Electrocuted to death when he threw a toaster into his bathtub. # Anthony's Girlfriend - Jumped out a window. # Anthony Padilla - Shot multiple times by Sergeant Anous. # Goth - Died after eating suicide pills. # Hugh Jasshol - Thrown out a window by Anthony and Ian. # Female Harry Potter Fan - Died after eating the Harry Potter pill. # Mike Hawksmall's Co-Worker - Died after eating the Harry Potter pill. # Male Police Officer - Died after eating the Harry Potter pill. # Timmy - Died after eating the Harry Potter chewable. # Dr. Splashbottom - Shot in the head. # 4 Male and 3 Female Customers - Died after eating Harry Potter pills. # Anthony Padilla - Choked to death on the Harry Potter pill. # Viagra Guy - Died after eating the Harry Potter pill. # Anthony's Grandpa - Died of heart attack after watching 2 Girls 1 Cup. # Pirate - Impaled by Anthony with a sword. # Cowboy - Disintegrated by an alien mothership. # Marty McFly and Doc Brown - Died after crashing into a building. # E.T. - Shot in the head by Elliot. # Jack - Thrown off the Titanic by Rose. # Ian Hecox - Ran over by a firetruck. # Ian Hecox - Ran over by a firetruck. # Peter Peter - Shot by Ian. # Anthony Padilla - Shot in the head by Ian. # Ian Hecox - Killed by Anthony. # Party Guests - Suffocated in a gas chamber. # Black Man - Shot multiple times by Sergeant Anous. # Anthony Padilla - Drowned in a dog dish. # Girl Scout - Punched in the face by Ian. # Male Jogger - Bludgeoned by Ian with a box of cookies. # Pizza Delivery Man - Bludgeoned by Ian with his own pizza box. # Robber - Punched in the face by Ian. # Man - Shot by Ian. # Mexican Man - Strangled by Ian with his own burrito. # Ian Hecox - Eaten by a dinosaur. # Chick - Lit on fire by Anthony. # Ian Hecox and Food Battle Announcer - Impaled by Anthony with an arrow. # Old Woman - Died of heart attack. # Ian Hecox - Body snatched by the Ditto. # Male Chinese Researcher - Body snatched by the Ditto. # Peter Peter - Beaten to death by the Ditto in form of a baseball bat. # Female Scientist - Body snatched by the Ditto. # Ian Hecox - Died in a car crash. # Anthony Padilla - Stabbed in the head by Ian with scissors. # Old Man Blumpkin - Died of heart attack. # Ian Hecox - Crushed by the turtle cloud with a spiked ball. # Tingle - Blown up by Link with a bomb. # Ganondorf - Cut in half by Link with his sword. # Evan Barth - Shot by Ian with a shotgun. # Ian Hecox - Ran over by a semi truck. # Ebenezer and Penny Splooge - Died of hiccups. # Santa Claus - Burned to death. # Billy - Died of blood loss after eating razor-bladed candy. Category:Smosh Category:Youtube Category:Animation Category:Parodies Category:Crossover